


The Perfect Driving Lesson

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Driving, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Noctis, his dad, and the Regalia. First driving lesson. It was going to be perfect.~Written for "A Father's Love: FFXV Fanzine"~
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	The Perfect Driving Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be able to finally share this piece and have it be my first posted fic for 2021!
> 
> This piece was written for "A Father's Love: FFXV Fanzine", a zine dedicated to the Fathers and Father/Child relationships within FFXV. I'm absolutely soft for father/son relationships, so it was truly an honor to be a part of this beautiful zine with so many talented writers and artists! It was wonderful to be able to write this Regis&Noctis fic, and I'm happy to share it here! Thank you to the mods and contributors for all your hard work and helping to make my first zine experience an awesome one!
> 
> I would also like to give a shout-out to Mikkal, Dean, and my writing group for betaing. Thank you for all the helpful suggestions and support!

To Noctis, the Regalia was the best car ever. Not just because of her sleek, black design or her plush, leather seats. Her aesthetics were great, but there was something more.

What made the Regalia supreme was that she guaranteed time with his dad.

Whether it was Cor driving while Noctis and Regis sat in the back or the rare occasions where Regis drove with just Noctis in the front, Noctis and his dad could always count on enjoying time together. They could forget the kingdom and their royal roles and act like a regular father-and-son pair. Noctis held dear the memories of Regis recalling tales from his past adventures while he listened intently, strumming his fingers against the smooth leather seat in excitement.

So when Noctis finally turned 18 and could learn how to drive, he couldn’t think of a better car or more suitable teacher.

Noctis, his dad, and the Regalia. First driving lesson. It was going to be perfect.

It took a few weeks after Noctis turned 18 before they could arrange a time and space to meet. But finally, the promised afternoon had arrived.

Noctis waited in the reserved parking lot (empty save for himself and the Crownsguard at the entrance), having been dropped off by Ignis. And thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long before seeing the Regalia turn into the lot.

Noctis shot up from his spot on the curb, watching the Regalia glide through the lot until stopping in front of him. He jogged over to the driver’s side to meet his father. As he approached, Noctis noticed his dad was having a bit of trouble maneuvering his braced leg out. Noctis bit his lip and offered his hand, but his dad waved him off. Pushing against the pavement with his cane, Regis got out and straightened, gazing down at his son with a smile. 

"Hello, Noct. You seem well."

"Umm, thanks," Noctis responded, glancing down as he felt his cheeks heat up from his father’s considering look. Rubbing the back of his neck, he glanced back up to his dad's eyes. "You don't look bad yourself."

Regis chuckled, and Noctis couldn’t help but smile back. Regis lifted his right hand, dangling the keys. “Shall we begin?”

“Yeah, let’s do it!”

Noctis outstretched his hand. Regis moved to give him the keys but stopped half-way.

“Uh, something wrong?” Noctis asked.

"No, no… I simply realized." Regis shook his head and sighed. He looked at Noctis with soft eyes. "My little boy is truly growing up." 

"Dad!" If Noctis’s cheeks were hot before, they were blazing now. "Come on, I'm 18!"

"So? No matter how old you'll get, you'll always be my little boy," Regis teased, ruffling his son’s hair.

" _Dad!_ " Noctis ducked under and away from his dad's hand. He squinted over at the Crownsguard. The guard didn’t hear or see anything, did he?

“Calm down, son, he doesn’t care.” Regis laughed and handed the keys to Noctis. “Come now, let’s begin.” He headed towards the passenger’s side, still grinning.

Noctis shook off the embarrassment and clutched the keys. Time to show his dad what he could do!

He practically flung himself into the Regalia. Settling into the driver’s seat, Noctis strummed his fingers rapidly against the steering wheel. After registering his dad entering the car and settling in, he readjusted the keys and moved towards the ignition, thrilled to finally-

“Noctis!” His father grabbed his wrist.

Noctis flinched. “What?”

“I don’t believe you properly adjusted.”

Noctis cocked his head to the side.

Regis sighed. “The seats and mirrors, Noctis. You should always check those first.”

Noctis mentally kicked himself. Right, that’s what the guide said. “Guess I got too excited.”

“At any rate, please make the necessary corrections now.” Regis gave a wry grin. “Last time I checked, I was taller than you.”

Noctis scrunched his nose but pushed his seat forward and adjusted the mirrors without comment. He felt a little dumb for his mistake, but it would be okay now. No more errors, and it was finally time to show his dad-

“Noctis, you’re forgetting something crucial.”

Noctis made a face. “Still?”

“Unless you don’t mind slamming into the windshield should you crash, I suggest you fasten your seatbelt.”

Stupid, stupid! How could he forget that? Noctis grabbed the belt and buckled it in one motion. Now, he could-

“Noctis!”

Noctis twitched. “What?”

Noctis heard clicking. He turned to see his dad clicking his unfastened seatbelt buckle.

“…So you call me out on not buckling my seatbelt, and you’re not even wearing yours?”

“Noctis,” Regis said sternly. “I was testing you. It’s your duty as driver to make sure everyone in your car is properly fastened.”

“But shouldn’t that be your own responsibility?” Noctis retorted, trying to ignore the uneasiness growing in his stomach.

Regis crossed his arms. “Noctis, do take this seriously. You could get fined for failing to look after your passengers.”

The accountability law. Great, another thing he forgot. “Okay, okay. Please buckle up, Dad.”

With the clicking of Regis’s seatbelt and a nod of approval, Noctis turned back to the steering wheel. He turned on the ignition, bringing the car’s engine to a slow rumble.

Oh, Gods, this was happening!

Noctis wasted no time in pressing down the gas pedal, the engine roaring and the car… not moving? He pressed again with the same results. What!?

A loud exhale came from Regis. “Noctis, it might help to put the car in drive.”

Changing gears. He _knew_ that. “Right.” Noctis grabbed the gearstick, fully intent on-

“Noctis!”

Noctis jumped, instinctively moving his hand back. “What?”

“Don’t forget to keep your foot on the brake when you change gears.”

“I was going to, Dad,” Noctis grumbled, his right foot now pressing firmly on the brake pedal. He shifted the gear to drive and looked at his dad again, who gave another nod. Noctis exhaled and faced the front, both hands clutching the steering wheel. He released the brake and moved his foot to the gas.

Oh. Sweet. Bahamut.

The Regalia was moving. He was driving! Though it seemed a little slow? Maybe if he pressed the gas just a little harder…

The Regalia instantly revved up to the alarm of Noctis. “Whoa!” He slammed down on the brakes, sending him and Regis flying forward until their seatbelts caught them.

“ _Noctis!_ ”

“I know, I know!” Noctis dropped his head on the steering wheel.

“Truly? Because if you did, you wouldn’t have rushed and stopped so suddenly.”

Noctis turned to look at his dad, his head still on the wheel. “I shouldn’t have pressed the pedals so hard. I’m sorry, _Father_.”

Regis was silent for a moment before turning back towards the front. “Very well. But do try to be more careful.”

Noctis gritted his teeth and sat back up. No more mess-ups. Time to focus!

He started driving the car again, softly pressing the gas. The speed felt satisfying, he was driving straight, and there were no complaints from his dad. So far, so good.

But he was coming to the edge of the lot and would have to make a turn. He could do that! Just had to go slowly.

“Noctis.”

He gripped the wheel tighter.

“There’s a turn coming up. Remember, slowly.”

Noctis twitched again. “Really, Father? Because I thought I was supposed to go super-fast.”

“Noctis, watch your tone.”

He bit his tongue and stayed focused. Noctis took the turn slowly and carefully, successfully avoiding the curb and making it to the other side. He grinned.

“Noctis.”

His grin fell.

“You shouldn’t turn so widely. You won’t have that luxury in the future.”

“…Yes, _Father_.”

He drove forward with no further comment from Regis. Noctis came to another edge in the lot and turned again, this time trying to make it tighter.

“Noctis!” Regis grasped the passenger door handle. “Are you trying to hit the curb? Careful!”

Noctis clenched his jaw. He continued driving yet couldn’t help but notice his dad still clutching the handle.

“Father, could you stop grasping the door handle so tightly?” Noctis said, not hiding his annoyance. “You’re making me nervous.”

“… _I’m_ making _you_ nervous?”

“ARG!” Noctis slammed down on the brake and thrust the gearstick to park.

“Noctis--”

Noctis shook his head vigorously. He unbuckled his seatbelt with force, shoved the door open, and stomped out of the car and parking lot. Upon reaching the grass surrounding the lot, he fell face-down onto the ground. He remained motionless there, even as he heard footsteps accompanied by the distinct sound of a cane come closer.

“Noctis.”

Noctis brought his hands over his head.

“I believe I owe you an apology.”

He didn’t move.

“I was much too critical, this being your first time,” Regis continued. Noctis could make out the regret in his voice. “I wish to see you succeed, but it would appear I came across as overbearing.“

Noctis bit his lip. Sure, his dad was right in that he was pretty hard on him. But it wasn’t like his dad was entirely to blame. Noctis flipped over to his back and looked at Regis.

“I mean, I _did_ mess up a lot. So much for thinking I was prepared.” He paused. “Guess I’m not cut out for this.”

“Noctis.”

Regis extended his hand to his son. Noctis took it and let Regis help pull him up. After straightening, Regis eyed Noctis for a few moments before saying, “At least you didn’t destroy the windshield, like I did during my first drive.”

Noctis’s jaw dropped.

Regis grinned and continued. “I had also wanted my first lesson to be with my father, but he kept criticizing every little thing I did wrong. I became so fed up, I summoned a sword and launched it right through the window.”

“Oh, Gods!” Noctis exclaimed.

Regis chuckled for a moment but then dropped his grin. “So I should have been more aware of what I was doing to you.” He placed a hand on Noctis's shoulder. “Everyone makes mistakes, and we all learn at our own pace. This was merely your first attempt, and I’m certain you shall improve with time. I have full confidence that you will be the finest Insomnia has ever seen.”

Noctis soaked in his father’s words, the uneasiness finally fading away and a warm feeling growing.

“Once again, I'm sorry, my son.” Regis squeezed Noctis’s shoulder. “I guess I wasn't ready to see my little boy driving.”

Noctis groaned. “ _Dad!”_

Regis just laughed. “Anyway, we still have time. Would you like to give it another go?”

Noctis froze for a moment and then sighed. “I don’t know. Still kind of feel weird…”

“In that case, why don’t I drive us somewhere first and you can try again later?”

“Seriously?”

“Of course!”

Noctis smiled and walked next to his dad back to the car. While on the way, Regis wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders and placed a kiss on his temple. Noctis rolled his eyes but still found himself pressing closer to his dad.

Both got into the car, Regis taking a moment to call the Crownsguard about the changed plans. Then, Regis moved to start the ignition-

“Father.”

Regis stopped. “Yes, Noctis?”

Regis heard clicking. He turned to see his son with the snarkiest grin on his face, clicking his unbuckled seatbelt buckle.

“Father,” Noctis said in his best posh voice, “do take this seriously. You could get fined for failing to look after your passengers.”

“My apologies, my dearest son, for my most uncouth behavior.” Regis placed a hand over his heart and gave a small bow. “Please do fasten now.”

Noctis complied, and Regis started up the Regalia. Noctis leaned back, strumming his fingers against the smooth leather seat. There was just one thing missing.

“So, do you have any other driving stories?”

“Well, there is the tale of when Clarus crashed his car into the ballroom.”

“What!? Tell me!”

“Very well…”

There. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
